


People of My Past

by shplottwist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Poor Tony, This fic really isn't as bad as the tags make it seem, Tony Stark Has A Heart, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shplottwist/pseuds/shplottwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't like his family, they weren't nice to him, so he found a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People of My Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have finally finished a fan fiction! Like its done and complete. Thats a first. Note in this fic I used the movie verse wiki in which it says Tony was born on May 29th 1970. It also disregards the fact that in the comics Tony is adopted and Arno is the true Stark son. Note in 1975 Marvel was the official name of the company no longer Atlas or Timely, and I researched all of the monetary values but, I wasn't around in 1975 so I have no idea if anything is truly correct. If you see something that is wrong just let me know and I will change it immediately. :) I will post some links at the bottom. Also there are trigger warnings for child abuse, its not explicit but it is there. Read at your own discretion.

“” Tony…””

“” Hmm?”” The billionaire hummed absentmindedly, hands linked with Steve’s as they walked along central park, ignoring the occasional paparazzi’s camera flash. 

“” Did you just give that man a thousand dollars?””

“” He was a homeless veteran.”” Tony let go of his hand suddenly bristling. “” I figured Captain America would appreciate that.””

“” No no no, I have no problem with it Tony, its your money not mine- Just… why…””

“” He reminded me of an old friend.”” Tony tangled their fingers back together, a wistful smile spreading on his face. He wasn’t used to this whole relationship thing, not needing to get defensive at the slightest thing.

“” Tell me about them.””

“” What?”” 

“” I want to hear about them.”” Steve smiled and pecked his cheek. “” I wanna hear about your life before you were mine.””

“”Dammit. How can I say no to that, and the puppy dog face Steve! You jerk. Fine, lets go.”” Tony grinned and started dragging him along into the streets of New York. 

“” Tony!”” Steve shrieked, “” You’re gonna get us hit by cars!””

“” Cars? Nonsense, one would hit us and the rest would stop, besides, we’re Iron Man and Captain fucking America, no one will hit us.””

“” Tony! Where are we going!””

“” The begging of the story Steven! This bench 1975!”” He plopped down on the old metal bench and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Steve to sit.

“” Who the heck did you meet when you were 5 Tony?”” Steve sat next to him and smiled, looping his arm over the mans shoulders to pull him a bit closer. They were in a crummier part of town, most of the shops boarded up and abandoned. Tony pointed to the one directly across the street, a little Greek shop called George’s. The windows were dirty and cracked but business was still going, a pedestrian walking in every so often. 

“” Thats George’s. Best kebab around. Next to it used to be a little burger joint and next to that was an ice cream place. They all had apartments on top, and it was a really nice place back when I was a kid. “” He pointed off down the street. “” One of the original office branches for SI was down there a little ways, it’s long gone but at the time it was my dad’s pet project. Every day he would drag me along to that damn office. I’d either get to tinker in the back or I was sat down in a chair to sit and wait until lunch.”” He groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically. “” Every day though he would hand me 30 bucks to eat, sometimes more.”” He chuckled. “” Depended what was in his wallet. Now mind you, this was ’75, $30 was worth-“” He thought for a moment. “” Like $130 and some odd cents. But he was rich so 'here son, leave me the fuck alone, go to the streets and stay out of trouble. Don’t get mugged, I don’t have the time to deal with that.”” He mimicked his father chuckling darkly. Steve just hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head.

“” Anyways, Id run off for lunch just so I could get out of there, and as long as I showed back up some 15 minuets before dad was ready to leave, he would never notice I was gone. I actually started leaving five minuets after he gave me my money in the morning and left to do whatever it was he did in his lab. This was the age of Vietnam war, everyone was pissed for no reason at the soldiers, everyone was high on life and weed, and the streets were a hell of a lot safer for a five year old. Doesn’t mean I should have been on my own like I was, but I don’t know, I had already built a circuit board and I had been left alone mostly all my life. I didn’t think twice about walking alone along New York without Howard.””

———

“” Bye Mrs. Daine! “” The little boy grinned as he pulled on his jacket, checked his pockets for his money and ran out.

Today he had four $5 bills a single $10 bill and three ones, he counted. He never understood why his dad handed him so much but he wasn’t complaining. Most days he only used a dollar or two and the rest he put in his big boy wallet incase there was something cool to buy, like penny candy or the new Captain America comics. Depending on who was selling tickets in the booth, he could sometimes go to the theatre and watch a movie after lunch and have some popcorn. Not when Mr Dave was in the ticket booth though. He said that he wasn’t going to sell tickets to rich little brats. 

It was cloudy out, promising rain, and Mr stinky pants Dave was in the booth, so he hurried on past to get to George’s for lunch. He liked George. The man didn’t treat him like a baby, making sure he referred to Tony as Young Man, or Mr. Tony, and he always had some feta to sample. 

———

“"George was nice to everyone. You could be a homeless nobody, a Vietnam soldier, or a five year old and he wouldn’t care. He would welcome you in and sit you at one of his stools and give you some soup and good conversation. Depending on how much you needed the food determined how expensive it was. God, kindest man I have ever met. Every day I would go in and we would chatter about the war, or the newest Captain America comics- oh shut up Steve, I’ve just always loved you, back to the story. We would talk, and he would make me whatever was the special of the day for just a quarter. “”

———

It was on his way to George’s that he saw who would become his greatest friend. The sky was starting to open up making the cold air wet and some how colder. The ground was already covered in slush and ice, soaking into his sneakers and his bones. Sitting in the driest spot he could find ( the bench across the street, covered up by a small overhand from the building above ) was an older man, probably in his 60’s, curled up with his German Shepard. He was trying to cover his dog up to keep him warm, gently petting it between the ears. On the ground next to him sat a small cardboard sign that read “” Homeless veteran, please spare a penny.”” with a small American flag he had taped to a stick and stuck between the cracks in the side walk to keep it up. Tony frowned as he walked passed the man, continuing into George’s.

“” Mr. Tony! Ahh You will love what I have to eat today! And you have to tell me what happened in this edition of Captain America! Are you okay there young man? You lack a smile. Was Captain America not good this week? Wait! Thats not possible! Marvel has never disappointed! So what is wrong? Was your dad mean again?””

“” Um… No George… I was um… Im not going to eat here today- I promise I’ll tell you about the comic later!”” He quickly added not wanting to lose his friend. 

“” Of corse Mr. Tony. You don’t need to come in every day you know. Have fun young man- ah! Here! Take some cheese to eat and share if you meet someone who needs it too!”

“” Thank you George! Im going to sit with that man across the street!””

George frowned and looked out the window. “” Just be careful Tony, Ill keep an eye out, you just need to be weary with strangers okay?””

“” Don’t worry George. Im five! Ill be safe! Thanks for the feta!””

“” Good bye Mr Stark.””

“” I toned you George! Thats my dad! Im just Tony!””

“” Of course Just Tony.””

The five year old just rolled his eyes and walked out and over to the little burger shop next door, waiting in the short line for his turn. He was too short to see much over the counter but he wouldn’t let that stop him when it came to his turn.

“” Where are your parents kid?””

“” Mum stays home and dad is at work.”"

“” Kid. Aren’t you a bit young to be out on your own.””

“” Im five Mr. Dad says that I’m too old to need to be watched.””

The woman behind the corner frowned but nodded at the menu. “” What would you like then kid?””

“” Um…. I want um… two cheeseburgers with everything on them, but ketchup- gross! and um…. four just plain ones with just the burger and bun. Oh! And fries! And two Cokes and a water bottle!””

The woman was looking at him with wide eyes. “” Kid. Go find your parents. You don’t have the kind of money to pay for that-“”

“” Yes I do!!”” He whined, pulling out his big boy wallet. “” Cheeseburgers are twenty cents each! I want two so that forty cents, and regular burgers are fifteen cents and I want four so that sixty cents added thats a dollar! Then I want two cokes and fries! Thats about another dollar when you add the tax! Here!”” He pulled out a fiver and thrust it onto the counter. “” Take the money! Please, I want my food!”” He stomped his foot a bit and pouted out his lip. The woman looked shocked and just numbly handed him back his change, starting on his order. 

———

“” Hello Mister.”” Tony smiled up at the man on the bench, puttying the bag of food down so he could climb up and join him. The older man smiled and looked over. 

“” Hello to you too Mister…””

“” Im Tony! Whats your name?””

“” Mister Tony, Im Henry, It is very nice to meet you,”” His dog barked and he laughed. “” And this is Charlie, he likes to be included. “”

“” He is very nice Henry. I like dogs but I can’t have one, dad says they ruin everthing-“” He giggled as Charlie padded over, the dopy shepard thrusting his head into the boys lap to be petted. “” Hello Charlie! You are very nice!”” He squealed as the dog licked his nose before curling up at his humans feet, nosing at the greasy food bag. 

“” Charlie, leave the boys stuff alone-“”

“” Oh no Mr. Henry! I bought these to share! I bought some for Charlie too!””

The older man looked over at the boy in shock. “” Where did you get the money son?””

“” My dad gave it to me! He doesn’t care what I do in the day as long as I leave him alone and Im good when the reporters are around!””

“” Reporters?””

“” Yea. I don’t like them. You need to stand real still and be on your best behavior while they take pictures or us. I have to be really good so I don’t make dad look bad and get in a lot of trouble again.””

“” Tony Stark.”” The man grinned ear to ear. 

“” I just go by Tony”” The boy smiled as he started pulling things out of the bag. He set a little cup on the ground, filling it with the water for Charlie before setting two of the plain burgers on the ground for him. 

“” I just got the bread and meat… I didn’t want to hurt his tummy…. I hope that is okay Mr. Henry.””

“” Oh Tony, it is really really nice of you to do this! There is no need to be worried!”” He smiled down at the dog happily munching on the food, jumping a bit as a burger was thrust under his nose. 

“” I got you a cheeseburger with everything but ketchup!””

“” Why no ketchup?”” He laughed.

“” Because ketchup is gross!”” Tony looked at him as if he should have known that already.

“” Ahh, a man of my own heart.”” He bit into the burger and moaned in pleasure. Tony put a coke next to him, pulling out his own to take a sip. “” I also got a cheeseburger “” He grinned. “” And french fries! Then I got two more burgers for Charlie so he can have dinner- and you can have this!”” He pulled out the $10 bill. Henry looked shocked, gingerly taking the money.

“” I can’t thank you enough son. This is so kind of you.”” 

“” I also have cheese. George makes it! He is really nice! He always gives out soup to people who need some! “”

“” Wow, I should meet him, he sounds like a very nice guy.”” 

“” He’s the nieces man I know!!!! I can introduce you!””

“” I think I would like that Tony, but first, tell me about yourself.””

“” Wait- really?””

Henry frowned around his bite of burger. “” Yes, Id like to know about you. “”

“” Oh… um…”” He frowned. “” I um.. like to build things… I built a circuit board last yer but I know it can be a lot better… Dad wasn’t very happy with it… Um… I like Captain America… Did you know dad knew him? He did and dad says he’s the best guy to ever exist and one day maybe I can be sorta good like him… but Im not allowed to be a soldier because I need to build weapons and stuff for the company… I think maybe I can be sorta good like Steve Rogers…. Then maybe dad will like me…”” He set his burger down, sadly looking at his feet. A warm arm pulled him into a soft embrace. 

“” I was in wars you know. I was in them all so I met a lot of good men, and I think you are very much like Steve Rogers. You bought me lunch, it was a very great thing to do, and you are sitting here with me today to talk, so that is great. “”

“” You really think I am like him? “”

“” Of course you are! Now, how would you like to hear a story about how Charlie and I fought in ‘Nam?””

“” Please!””

———

“” We talked for hours. God, at least until it got dark. I ended up being late to get back to the office. Howard had to stay behind an entire seven minuets. Oh he was pissed.””

“” What did he do?”” Steve knit his brows and rubbed Tony’s back.

“” He dragged me to the car, took me home and beat the shit out of me. Oh don’t give me that face Steve. You know full and well corporal punishment was very much legal.””

“” My mother would have never hit me- hell neither would my dad!””

“” Your parents weren’t Howard and Maria Stark. “” He sighed. “” I didn’t think twice about it. I did have a black eye so Henry was pissed the next day. It was always great… He called me son and we hung out all day playing silly games like trying to find the alphabet in the license plates speeding past, and one day it was freezing cold and I only had my one jacket so we went inside to George’s sat there for a while drinking hot chocolate and we always read the Captain America comics together so we scoured over the new one while Charlie the doofus pestered George- and don’t tell him I said this, but he liked it. The costumers loved the dog so there was no business scared off.”” He smiled into Steve’s arm, leaning up for a quick kiss. 

“” One day we go into George’s, we were all the greatest of friends then- oh I loved it, they never had those damn conversations without me that were ‘just for adults’ I was always included… I mean I was just as smart as them, just as up to date on history and current events.””

“” Oh don’t be humble. It doesn’t suit you. You were smarter.”” Steve smiled

“” Oh hush.”” He grinned, warmth blooming in his chest at the praise. “” But um.. oh yea, George was talking about how he lost his tenant upstairs and me with me big mouth, I blurt out “ Why not have George live there!” It made perfect sense to me. We both had both been working the store all year, Charlie was the mascot, it was all great. And it worked. George had Henry move in the next day, made a deal that as long as he kept helping out in the stood like he was, then he would have a warm bed and food to eat. I was already splitting whatever my dad gave me with him.. It all was perfect.””

———

“” Tony! What are you doing back here? Oh son! Why are you crying-“” 

Tony ran into Henry’s arms sobbing. “” He left! Henry he left without me- I don’t know how to get home- “”

Henry cursed under his breath about that damed Howard Stark as he held the boy close. George walked in holding Charlie on a leash, rushing over.

“” Tony! What happened- I thought you were going home-“”

Henry stood slowly and spoke in the young shipowners ear.

“” Neither of us have a car son… We can walk you home-“”

“” No- I-I- I have money- I’ll take the bus- Im sorry for coming back- I um need to go-“” He whimpered shrinking away.

“” Tony its freezing outside!””

“” I have my coat-“”

“” You’ve had that coat since you were five! It isn’t meant to be good for the snow-“”

“” Im fine George!”” The boy shouted, running out of the stood into the snow, night falling fast.

By the time he was done running he was more lost than before. Lost and cold… 

———

“” Jesus christ Tony he just left you!”” The billionaire just sighed heavily.

“” Yea, I eventually found a bus stop, but by then it was probably midnight, it was snowing in sheets, the busses had long since stopped running-“”

“” So what did you do!””

“” Steve- Hunny, its okay, it was a long time ago- you’re squeezing me- I stayed there for the night, early in the morning a cop drove by and saw me, drove me home… Howard and Maria hadn’t even noticed I was gone- Jarvis had the day off so he didn’t get in until six am that morning… It was a huge scandal. I still have the news papers. “” Stark kid wanders of at night- found lost the next morning.”” God forbid Howard take credit for his fuck up. Actually… thinking back, I bet he didn’t realize he left me. Im sure he trout I really had wandered off. The newspapers had a field day, he got drunk, thats how he handled it, and he beat the liven shit out of me… It had never been that bad until that point… Babe. Im okay- stop squeezing meeee-“” Tony whined, squirming a bit. “” Im really okay Steve. nothing bad will happen. You’re here to protect me.””

———

“” Tony! Oh Son! “” He sunk into Henrys embrace, tears in his eyes. 

“” Im sorry Henry… I was grounded until the news stopped running the story… Howard didn’t want me coming to work with him where people could see me and I could make him look worse…””

“” Tony you’re all black and blue!”” George rushed over giving a hug of his own. 

“” I’m okay… Im really sorry I ran out and worried you both-“” He sniffled. He was still getting over the sickness he got from being out in the snow all night.

“” Oh Tony… Don’t apologize- were just glad you’re okay!”” Henry sat down, pulling the boy into his lap and rubbed his back gently. “” You got a new coat.””

“” Jarvis got it for me… I ripped the other one by accident…”” He looked miserable at the thought. “” I didn’t mean to… “”

“” Tony… its okay… It was old and ratty anyways…”” 

“” Maria gave it to me before she started drinking… I like this one better-“” He forced a smile. “” Jarvis bought it for me. I like Jarvis a lot. “”

“” We do too. He is a very good man.”” Henry smiled, ruffling his hair.

“” I should get to work… I didn’t finish organizing the shelves like you asked…””

“” Buddy, we did it.. we had time to while you were gone… Its been almost two weeks. You don’t need to work today. You can go curl up with Charlie.”” George smiled sadly. The boy was exhausted. Too exhausted to do more then nod and move along like he was expected to at home. Charlie made a nice pillow though, and before long he was fast asleep in the corner of the little store, the sound of the radio softly playing the Beatles in the background.

 

———

“”” I eventually started going to school. I hacked the computers so during the first year the bus dropped me off right at the store. Then dad says enough with public school, Im getting you a tutor. I don’t want to hear it anymore the shit about “Oh Howard the eight graders are all mean to me cuz Im only six- can’t I just go to kindergarden!” “” Tony shuttered at the thought. “” I only asked that one once. So I did the whole homeschool thing and every day I would have Jarvis drive me here to George’s where I was a full out employee. It was great for a long time. I worked there any second I wasn’t building or getting tutored. I went to MIT when I was 15. I stayed with Henry most vacations, visited Jarvis and showed up to any photo shoot I was required to go to. Most of the time Howard and Maria were drunk and violent, I didn’t want anything to do with them. Maria got herself lost in the bottle. I never knew her well, She was just there when I got in trouble or when we all needed to pose for photos.

“"Charlie died some time around when I was 14. He was 15 years old the poor boy. I was 17 when i got out of college, I started working with Obie. Jarvis and I were closer than ever, and then Howard insisted on driving home drunk killing Maria and Jarvis who were in the car with him.”” He sighed deeply emotion filling his words as he spoke of Jarvis. 

“” There was another huge scandal when I ran out of my parents funeral…. George called me to let me know that Henry had had a massive heart attack and I needed to get there soon before we lost him. I got there on time… He was 81, lived a good long life. “” He wiped a few traitorous tears from his eyes, sinking into Steve's embrace and enjoying the comfortable silence just watching George’s store and letting the chilly air nip at them.

“” Mmm, Babe, Im cold… Want to go inside and get some lunch? Like I said, best kebab you can get? Besides, I would really like you to meet George. He’s not the youthful man he used to be but he’s running strong for nearly 70.”” 

Steve’s smile spread ear to ear. It was one of the cute ones that made his eyes light up like a kid in a candy shop. “” I would love to meet him Tony. “” He let their hands entwine as Tony led them across the street into the shop. 

“” Tony!”” The old man lit up, hobbling to where Tony met him half way, hugging him tight. 

“” Hey George, I’m sorry I haven’t come sooner… Today is my first day free after the clean up of New York.”” 

“” Nonsense. I always tell you not to apologize. Now who is this.””

“” George… I want you to meet my fiancé Steve…””

Steve just smiled. Tony was so happy here with this man. There was no haunted look in his eye that he seemed to follow him after flying into the portal two years ago. Clean up was finally over. They had a moment to finally just be happy. Be happy here in a little Greek shop in a bad part of town. A small shop the help pictures behind the counter of a young boy, a old veteran, a shop owner in the prime of his life, and a dopey but beautiful German Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki for Tony Stark:  
> http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man  
> Site I used to calculate my monitory values:  
> http://www.westegg.com/inflation/


End file.
